Off the Hook
by onceuponatime99
Summary: Plagued with revenge. Left by the love of his life. No idea he has a kid in Storybrooke, Maine. Best friends with someone made of wood and a bloodthirsty pirate. Could Neal Cassady's life be anymore dysfunctional? Read to find out his story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on spoilers released for upcoming episodes. Read at your own risk.**

**Chapter 1- Get the Bean**

"Bae, I need you to take care of your father for me, okay sweetie?'" Milah bent down in front of her 5 year old son, Baelfire. "Where are you going Mama?" he asked, a slight whistle coming from the gap in his teeth. Milah smiled sadly. Bae was smart for his age, he could sense when something was wrong. "I'm going away for a while." she answered quietly. Bae screwed up his face, then relaxed it. Even as a baby, Bae was never one to cry. Without warning, he threw his short arms around his mother. "Bye Mama," he whispered into the folds of her dress. "Bye Bae"

_12 years later_

"We'll only be gone for a week, okay Neal?" Neal Cassady's foster parents told him.

Neal nodded. His latest foster parents, Joan and Luke Marcus, were always going away on trips, whether to the cold Tibetan mountains, or to sunny South African beaches. They smiled, then they were gone, like so many other time before. He sighed, letting the cold, empty feeling sink in before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. It was a surprisingly cool day for June. In Florida, temperatures rose quickly with no decline, but today, it was only about 70 degrees and Neal was thankful. He loved going on these walks. This set him apart even further from kids in this city. Kids at his school, Tallahassee High, never went outside unless a football match was in progress. Neal was more of a soccer kid of person, to tell the truth. At 17, his senior year was supposed to be the best. It was, though he didn't have much to compare it with. Freshman year was awful. It involved much getting pushed into lockers and teasing about his predicament, which was having no parents. He was shifted around constantly from foster parent to foster parent, no one wanted him. He could still remember those long days where he would just sit by the telephone, wishing for it to ring, and someone on the other line to tell him it was all a dream and his father was coming to get him. That never happened. Sophomore year was slightly better, in the sense now instead of being the target, he'd simply faded into the background. Junior was his goth phase, meaning lots of black leather and depressing books. Truth be told, he found it all very tiresome. Nothing really sparked his interest anymore. Although, one thing throughout all of this amazed his teachers: his grades. They never varied, always A+. For him, school work was easy. Numbers and words all clicked for him, and he was the only one in the state who could hack a computer across the world.

This is what brought him his only friend: August W. Booth. August had traveled to Tallahassee with his "brother" Seth. Neal had seen an article in the paper about a free fantasy writing class offered at the Y. The day it started, he was five minutes late and there was only one seat left. That was next to the artificial black haired, blue eyed boy. Neal sat down awkwardly and started to get out his thing.

"I want you to write a story about anything you please, then exchange it with the person next to you." the teacher announced. Both Neal and August gave a half glance at each other, then started writing. Neal wrote about himself, his father, the Dark One, all the emotions he'd held since the day he was let go. August wrote about his father, the Dark One, Regina, Snow White and Prince James, everything from his childhood he remembered. When they exchanged, they found their stories surprisingly similar.

"You're from..." August said, his mouth dropped open in awe.

"Yes," Neal replied. "And you are too?" August nodded. From that moment on, a friendship was born. They spent countless hours looking for the place where everyone was cursed to. Neal made it clear he only wanted revenge, but August was ecstatic about seeing his father again. It was weird, to Neal, to see someone four years older than him be this excited. They were still working though, without any progress.

He continued walking, until he reached the cliff where he often sat. His foster parents owned most of this land, they were rich. They were nice enough, besides the fact that they were always gone. Oh well. he knew he had it better than a lot of foster kids, so there was no room to complain about anything, really. Neal sat down on the rocky ledge and fumbled with the little leather necklace with a pouch he always wore. He fingers reached in and pulled out a single bright blue bean. He stared at it, and felt hot tears brimming to the corners of his eyes. He swallowed them back. Only cowards cried, and Neal was not a coward. He and his father differed that way. Rumpelstiltskin was a coward, and ran away from about everything that moved. Or at least, he used to. Neal tossed the bean into the air and waited expectantly for it to fall back in his hands. The bean came down, alright, but Neal's shot was too wide, and it fell over the edge of the cliff. Neal's eyes widened. This was his last tie to his old home, he couldn't lose it. He dove forward without a thought in his head except "Get the bean."

He was falling, for the second time in his life. His dark hair whipped around him and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the ground when he hit it. Except he didn't. He kept on falling and falling. About two minutes later, he hit the ground with a solid thunk. Neal sat up, groaning, feeling as if every bone in his body was broken. As he sat up, he could tell he hadn't landed at the bottom of the cliff as expected. A twig snapped in the lush vibrant forest next to him. Neal jumped up, and as he did so, he saw a blue bean lying on the ground. Saying a silent prayer, he picked it up. Thank god it was safe. Back to the snapping twig. Neal stood perfectly still, even going as far as holding his breath. The crunches and snaps got louder and louder and...

"Who are you?" A girl emerged out of the woods. She had long, black hair divided into two braids with a feather sticking out of her hair. She glared at him, drawing a knife out from her belt. "I said, who are you?" she asked again, more menace in her voice this time.

"I'm Neal. May I ask who you are? And while we're interrogating each other, where am I?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. The girl stuck out a hand and Neal took it. Before he knew what happened, he was up against a tree.

"What the hell?" he cursed trying to break free.

"Are you a spy, one of Peter's desperate lost boys? He's been dead four years now." she whispered in his ear.

"You killed Peter Pan?" Neal was squirming. "Fine, you really want to know my name? It's Baelfire, but I haven't gone by that for three years! I live in Florida. Now where the heck am I?" he shouted. The girl let go.

"What's Florida? That's in Earth, isn't it!" she said excitedly, "You live there?" Neal nodded slowly.

"Umm yeah. That's my stuff over there." he said, pointing to his backpack, which was still on the ground next to him. The girl quickly got off of him and started pawing through his stuff.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up his Walkman by the headphone cord. "My Walkman. It plays music. Now will you please tell me where I am." he said very impatiently. The girl waved him off.

"The name's Tigerlily. And you're in Neverland. Now how do you turn this on?" Neal sighed And flicked it on. A big grin spread on Tigerlily's face. "What else do you have in here?" She asked and proceeded to dump out the contents of the backpack. There were only two things Neal carried in his backpack, and that was his Walkman and tons and tons of books.

"Woah," she whispered, flipping through the famed titles of his collection. _The Rumpelstiltskin Problem, Treasure Island, Peter Pan, The Jungle Books, To Kill a Mocking Bird, Harry Potter, _and _Inkheart _all made their homes in his backpack.

"Tigerlily!" an accented voice called, just as she opened her mouth in awe at all the books.

"I'm up here with my friend!" she yelled back. Neal's mouth dropped open. A bad feeling was creeping up on him as he was starting to put two and two together. Who was Peter Pan's enemy... Hook. A man emerged from the brush. His short black hair was windblown and his piercing blue eyes were lit up from a smile. the smile faded a tad when he saw Neal, though, and all his stuff spread around him.

"Who's your friend, Tigerlily?" he asked, his voice was cold as ice. Neal glanced down at the man's hand and sure enough in its place, there was a large, shiny hook. Neal gulped. Tigerlily glanced up from the pile of books. "His name's Baelfire." she said looking up at him, as if seeing him properly for the first time. "But he goes by Neal. I don't why though, I like Baelfire much better." Hook glared. "Baelfire's a rather long name, do you go by anything else?" he asked, and Neal could here a double meaning in his voice. Neal shifted uncomfortably. "I go by Neal, but I used to go by Bae." he said shrugging.

"Bae, what an interesting name, I've heard it before though. You are the cause of my true love's death!" he growled, leaning in ever closer. Neal gulped, but he wasn't a coward. He took a step closer to Hook, so there were now almost nose to nose, but Neal was a tad shorter that Hook. "I don't know who your true love is, but I sure as heck didn't kill her." he growled. "You're the son of Rumpelstiltskin, are you not?" Hook said, cold malice in his voice. Neal looked warily at Hook. "And that matters why?" he said, "as far as I'm concerned, his defied the laws of nature and banned me as his son when he let me go." Hook blinked.

"What do you mean he let you go?" he said warily. Neal rolled his eyes.

"I mean I took this magic bean here, and I threw it on the ground. It opened up a portal. I started to go through it; holding his hand for support, then he let go." Neal scowled. To his enormous surprise, Hook smiled and dropped his weapon. Then he thrust out his good hand.

"Killian Jones, at your service." he grinned. Neal accepted it warily. "Can I ask, who was your true love?" Neal asked, studying the man. Killian gave him a sad smile.

"Milah, your mother." he said. "Eww!" Neal cried leaping back. "He said she was dead!" Killian nodded grimly. "Your father is a crocodile. A coward and a liar." he growled. "One person seeking to avenge is strong enough, but combine that with someone wanting revenge, they are very powerful indeed. Join me to skin a crocodile." Neal thought for a moment. He thought of the last almost 4 years. He thought about how he'd been shunned and beat up, hurt and left. "I'll help." Neal agreed. A deal was struck.

"Where is everyone?" Neal asked, looking around at the empty ship. Killian sighed. "They were taken by the curse." Killian nodded. "The evil queen Regina cast it, but Rumpelstiltskin created it." he said. Neal looked at the floor. His father really couldn't stop causing people despair, could he?

The week went by in a flash. It was the best time in his young life. He swam and got to swing on a rope above the ship. He read to Tigerlily and taught her how to play the guitar. He showed her every song he knew, and she said he had a nice voice. Neverland was beautiful, and Killian showed him everything there was to see. Most people were gone now, a product of the curse no doubt. Nevertheless, Neal thought it was all fantastic. He was sad when he had to go home, but he knew Joan and Luke would be worried if they were home before he was. The day he went back, Tigerlily came up to him. To Neal's enormous surprise, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come visit soon!" she whispered, tears in her dark eyes. "I will," Neal promised. He took out his bean, and once again, made the trek back to Tallahassee.


	2. Of Spinners and Princesses

_I see you there, don't know where you come from_  
_Unaware the stare from someone _  
_Don't appear to care that I saw ya. And I want you_  
_What's your name_  
_Cuz' I have to know it_  
_You let me in and begin to show it_  
_We're terrified 'cuz we're heading straight for it, might get it._

- Say When, The Fray

**Chapter 2- Of Spinners and Princesses**

A 21 year old Neal Cassady drove around the outskirts of his new home, Portland, Oregon. He had just gotten back from another of his visits with Killian, and the bean had spat him out in the middle of the forest. He wasn't sure exactly why, he just knew he had to hike three miles in order to get back to his car, a classic yellow VW bug. So now he had his cell phone to his ear, phoning his best and only friend in this world, August.

"Want to come meet me for dinner?' he asked. He could hear August's sleepy voice from the other line.

"Where are you?" August asked. Neal glanced up and saw an exit for a small 24 hour diner.

"I'm at a diner near an old church in Portland, Oregon." Neal replied. He could practically see August's frown through the phone.

"I don't like diners." he grumbled on the other line. Neal sighed.

"Fine I'll see you later."

"Bye,"

Neal hung up the phone and rubbed his temples slowly. August had been a little edgy since they started working on their book. The whole thing started when August made a comment on Snow White and Neal had no idea who she was or what she looked like. So _Once Upon a Time _was born. Neal did most of the illustrating, seeing as he didn't know much of currents events in the Enchanted Forest. But he did know some things August didn't. So Neal was the author of many of the Rumpelstiltskin and Hook stories, and things that happened before August's time. The only problem was that August traveled a lot. Most of the time he just mailed the chapters to Neal when they were finished. August was also trying to track down someone named Emma. She was supposed to break the curse. Neal didn't see the point, really. August hadn't even found the city where the cursed were, and Neal was thankful. He didn't think he was ready to kill anyone yet, although Killian was.

Neal got out of his car and walked in to the diner. It was about 10 o'clock so it was fairly empty. Soft music was playing in the background. Neal walked up to the bar. "What can I get you" came a voice. Neal looked up and saw a pretty blonde wearing her hair up in a high ponytail and black framed glasses. 'Do you have any pumpkin pie?" Neal asked . The girl raised an eyebrow. "No , but we have apple and cherry." she replied. Neal grinned. "What kind of diner doesn't have pumpkin pie?" he asked. The girl looked annoyed. "Well we don't, so just choose."

"Fine then, apple" he said. The girl sighed and went about preparing the pie. Neal shook his head. Could anyone around here be happy?

He finished his meal and paid, then got back in his car. He would sleep in his car again tonight. He didn't have an apartment here yet. Neal knew he could just pawn the watches he stole, but truth be told, he was scared. He didn't want to be arrested. These were the thoughts that filled his head as he fell asleep.

In the morning he woke up with a start, to find his car was moving. This was the beginning and the end of all the happiness in his life.

Emma was amazing in every way. Her laugh, her smile, even the way she ran after a heist. August, on the other hand, was not too happy. After spending 2 years looking for her, he was ecstatic that Neal found her, but not too happy when he found out they were thieves. Neal tried not to listen to August, but after a while, he started to see what he meant. All Neal wanted was Emma's safety. Leaving her was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"I can make sure she breaks the curse!" Neal had begged. But August had refused.

It brought back so many memories and feelings from his childhood; of his father leaving him. That alone was enough to make someone want to drown themselves. Which is why he went to Neverland.

"I just want to die!" Neal cried sitting on the ship's edge.

"Come on mate! There are plenty of other fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find another girl." Killian sighed. He was tired of hearing the same statement for the hundredth time that day. Neal glared over at him.

"Says the man who still wants to kill someone for something that happened over 300 years ago!" Neal raged back. The two men glared at each other until Tigerlily broke the silence.

"So, um, how's August doing?" she asked, trying to get the topic off this _Emma. _She wished Neal would have stayed in Neverland, 17 forever. He had loved her at one point, but now all she was a sister to him. A younger one at that, even though, technically, she was at least 500 years older that him. Neal glared over at her too. "We don't speak anymore." he replied. Tigerlily let out a huff of air. This was going to be a long week.

And it was. After four attempted drownings, two drunken nights, and the full seven days wallowing, Neal finally went home. For once, Tigerlily didn't complain.

OUAT

David Nolan was tired of not knowing who everyone was. Sure, he saw quite a bit of familiar faces, but he was ashamed to admit that he didn't know half the people in Storybrooke. He was only prince of the Enchanted Kingdom. There was still the Pride Lands, the Flatlands, the Mer-Kingdom, and to top it all off, bunches of people from different worlds. It made him feel like a bad sheriff, so he was relieved when Ruby came up with the idea to hold a booth and have everyone sign up. They all had to fill out this:

Name (Storybrooke):

Occupation:

Name (home):

Occupation:

Kingdom:

He announced to everyone they all had to sign, but not everyone was happy about it. More than once, he got complaints of all sorts about "privacy" and such. Although most people were fine with it, and he did get to meet some interesting people.

"Name?" he asked as a man approached the table. The man who approached was tall, with long black hair and vibrant yellow eyes. His skin was tanned in a golden way, but a scowl twisted his face. A younger boy and girl stood behind him. The boy looked exactly like his father, except his hair was styled in a mo hawk. The girl looked a little older than her brother, but with the same log, swirling black hair. He could tell right away that they where from the Pride Lands, or maybe from the Outlands that surrounded it. The Pride Lands were a dangerous place. The people there mostly kept to themselves, as long as no one came to bother them. The hunted with bows and arrows most of the time and were known to travel in groups with one leader.

"Mosi," the man replied, and a twisted grin spread over his face. "Though you may know me as Scar."

David tried to stifle his laughter. "Like from the _Lion King_?" he finally choked out. Scar glared.

"Disney made an inaccurate and offensive movie describing our people, but there was some truth." he replied. "Our people are shapeshifters, preferably into lion, and right now, my cubs are hungry."

David sighed. Threats seemed to be all he got these days. "Fine, thank you for signing in." he said with a slight nod and Scar left.

At the same time that same day, the bell jingled to Granny's Diner. The only occupant at the time was Henry, who was sitting alone in the back booth. He looked up and saw probably the most unexpected thing, ever. A stranger.


	3. Author's note

**Please read!**

**okay so I edited the last chapter (chapter 2) at the end. Please go back and read it or else you won't understand the next chapter.**


	4. The Outsider

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any songs mentioned.**_

_**The Outsider**_

The fat bus driver paid absolutely no attention to the 14 and a half year old boy who got on the bus in New Jersey. That was his job, ask no questions as long as they paid. His weathered face had seen many runaways and today it looked like he'd seen one more. The boy had long, stick straight brown hair that was constantly falling into his eyes and cutting off his vision. He had a generally scruffy look about him and his sharp liquid brown eyes were constantly darting around, as though afraid the walls were going to cave in on him and swallow him up. He sat down in the only available seat, near the front, across the aisle from a pudgy old woman. As he took out a worn book, a smile crossed her taunt lips.

_"The Rumpelstiltskin Problem_! My grandchildren love that book!" she cooed, closing her eyes in remembrance. A slight smirk crossed the strange boy's lips.

"Oh, it's more than just a story." he murmured, as once again he lost himself in the story.

"Where you headed boy?" the bus driver asked. They were nearing Maine, which held his last stop. The boy frowned for a moment as he looked out the window.

"How about up there, near that sign?" he asked pointing straight ahead, up a narrow road less traveled. The bus driver scowled.

"There ain't no sign there!" he growled. He was starting to regret letting this boy on.

"Yes there is!" he insisted, pointing. "It says 'Welcome to Storybrooke'!"

"Whatever, are you gonna get off or not?" the driver grumbled, flicking the orange plastic switch to open the double doors.

The boy sighed and nodded. He grabbed his pack and trundled off the bus. It took off almost instantly in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of dust and Neal Cassady behind. Neal glanced around at his surroundings then headed off towards the woods.

Neal had planned on running away from the moment he set foot in Mr. Collins house. Kenny P. Collins was an enormous alcoholic and tended to get very violent whenever he was drunk, which was often. Neal had the bruises to show, and whenever various teachers asked him about them her just smiled and told them that a hike in the woods had gone wrong. Well, now Neal was gone and he found himself smiling. He was gone, and he felt sure no one would miss him. There was one more thing about Neal that was odd. He liked to sing, and he was good at it too.

_"I've got my ticket for long way 'round_  
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_and I'm leaving tomorrow, whatdya say?"_

Neal walked through the woods scanning for a strong tree with many limbs.

_"When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere_  
_And I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_"

Neal found a tree, one with a thick trunk and lots and lots of limbs all the way to the top.

_"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest view_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_  
_It's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you"_

He climbed higher and higher than ever. He could see the world and for once, he felt like he wasn't a waste of space.

_"When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

He sat down on a thick branch and held on as he unpacked his backpack for his drawing supplies. He drew a world of red skies.

_"When I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk-"_

___"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" _said a new voice.

This caught Neal by extreme surprise. He flailed for a minute up in his tree, trying desperately to get hold of a branch, but with no such luck. He fell, hitting several branches at a time. He finally landed with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" the lady who had spoken said, looking down at him. A worried expression crossed her face and her red fingernails were pressed to her mouth.

Neal groaned. He could already feel the rock sized lump forming on the back of his head.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, struggling to his feet.

"Do you live around here?" the woman asked, staring at him. Neal shook his head.

"No. I live in New Jersey." he replied. Then looking at the even more worried look on the woman's face he asked, "Why?"

"Strangers don't come to Storybrooke much." she replied with a small smile.

"My name is Regina Mills, I'm the mayor of Storybrooke." She said extending her hand.

"Neal Cassady," he said taking her hand.

"How would you like to taste some of the best apple cider you've ever had? We can also check that bump on your head." she asked kindly.

Neal found himself nodding and before he knew it, he was in Regina's house, sipping a glass of warm apple cider. They'd been talking for a while now. Neal felt completely comfortable talking to this woman. She was so nice and generous he found it hard to believe when she said not many people liked her.

"People tend to hate authority just because they're in charge." she said sadly. Neal nodded.

"People don't like me because I'm different." he said. Regina looked confused.

"How so?" she asked.

"Can't you tell," Neal laughed, "I'm not like other people." Regina smiled.

"Well I'm not either."

There was an awkward pause so Neal changed the subject.

"Do you live in this big house alone?" he asked, looking around.

Regina nodded.

"But you're married, or at least you were." he said , a slight frown appearing on his face. Regina's jaw dropped.

"How do you know that?" she asked quietly.

"You have a ring around your neck on a chain. You're not wearing it so I assume you're not married anymore. Apparently you still care for him because you still have the ring so he either left you, or he's dead. Judging by the look on your face when I mentioned him I'm going with the latter." he paused to take a sip of his apple cider.

"Am I right?"

Regina nodded wordlessly, still staring at Neal. Neal shrugged.

"Well on that note I think I'll go." he said picking up his bag and heading towards the door.

He left, and all he left behind was a half-finished picture of a world with red skies.

* * *

"Damn it Killian!" the 19 year old Neal mumbled as he made his way through the forest.

Killian had sent him on a trip to recruit people who might want to kill the Dark One. Neal thought that Cora alone was enough to kill anyone, even his father, but she was unreliable, so here he was. There was rumor of a camp in the middle of these woods of different people from different worlds, different times, different powers. This is part of the reason Neal had been so keen to go. He wanted to meet people more like him. Killian was great in his own violent way, but sometimes he just needed a calm friend, one that could keep him leveled not pull him down.

Neal had learnt a bunch about Cora over the past couple of years. The nice woman in Storybrooke he'd met so long ago was her daughter, Regina. Apparently, she was the one who'd enacted the curse.

"Some people deserved to be cursed." he thought venomously to himself. His father for one, and that annoying "Snow White and Charming" for another. A spoiled brat who thinks it's okay to share life threatening secrets with other people needs to be taught a lesson, but no, the precious princess couldn't be told no.

Neal had always hated those people. The spoiled kids with a privileged life who think the world revolves around them.

He had been walking for a little over an hour when he reached a clearing. He peaked around the edge of the brush and saw a morbid sight. It was a camp and the people sitting around looked sad and depressed. Some tended to wounds while others just sat there, staring into space.

"Who are you?" a new voice asked, making Neal jump.

"Neal Cassady," he said uneasily, turning around to see a 10 year old girl looking up at him. She grinned.

"I know," she said. Neal frowned.

"Then why'd you ask?" he inquired, eyebrows turning inwards. She smiled again.

"Because it's fun. Come on Bae, Gerhardt will want to meet you." she said grabbing by the hand and pulling him towards the camp.

Neal gaped at her.

"How the heck-" he started, but quickly stopped short when he saw Gerhardt.

He was tall, with sandy blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. He was also incredibly fit, with an easy going smile. He would have been very handsome, if it wasn't for the black stitches that wrapped around his hands and up the left side of his face. When he spoke he had a slight foreign accent.

"Edith, you brought home a friend!" he said with a slight smile.

"This is Neal Cassady. His name is really Baelfire, but he doesn't go by that anymore. He's here to see if any of us want to kill Rumpelstiltskin." Edith explained. Neal just stared.

"How on earth do you know that?" he asked in awe. Gerhardt smiled.

"Edith can see everything that ever was, is, or ever will happen." he explained, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gerhardt Frankenstien."

Neal nodded and extended his hand.

"Neal Cassady," he introduced.

"So what is all this business about killing Rumpelstiltskin?" Gerhardt said with a frown. Neal explained how Rumpelstiltskin created the curse and had ruined the lives of many. He also said how he and Killian were fighting against him. Gerhardt thought about this for a few minutes.

"I'll help, but when this curse is broken, you must take me to Storybrooke. I would like to see my brother, Victor, again. I miss him greatly." he said sadly. Neal smiled.

"A deal is struck."

It didn't surprise Emma that Gold was asking for a favor one day after she got back for the Enchanted Forest. But absolutely nothing could have prepared her for what he asked for.

"I need you to help me find my son." he said, much more softly than he normally asked (wait, demanded) for things.  
"A son?" she asked incredulously. Mr. Gold looked really uncomfortable.

"Yes, I lost him a long time ago, via portal, and I can't leave to go look for him, but you can." he said. emma raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going to need more information than that." Emma demanded.

"He has brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Baelfire, or Bae. The last time I saw him was when he was fourteen," he said. For the first time in her life, Emma felt sorry for Gold. She was so happy when she was with Henry. She couldn't imagine losing him.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

**So how'd you like? please review and read the authors note before this!**


	5. Grave Thoughts

He stood over her grave, it was all his fault. He knew it was and Neal wanted to die.


	6. A Very Expected Party

**I own nothing or no one except for Juliette.**

**Note::: I've changed August's age so that he and Neal are no the same age.**

**A Very Expected Party**

Neal was in the woods once again, to no one's surprise. School was starting the next day and he was scared out of his mind. What if no one liked him? He knew for a fact no one would, but it still was worth hoping for a difference.

Neal loved the woods, more than anything in the world. The rushing of the creek and the tall trees enveloping him reminded him of home. Home. He knew his father would find him. of course. He was the Dark One, he could do anything, Neal just had to wait.

Neal, Neal, Neal, Neal. The word still tasted unfamiliar and odd on his tongue whenever he said it. Neal Cassady was, in fact, a real person, not just this 14 year old boy. _The First Third _was the first book he had read in this world, and he was shocked to find that he and this man shared many similarities. So he took the name. Nobody who'd been around for the past decade knew who the first Neal Cassady was, so he wasn't questioned of going under a false name.

Neal was often alone, but he didn't really mind. The other children were silly, in his opinion. They were all to caught up in themselves. What to wear, how they looked, who they spent time with. They thought chipping a nail was a real hardship. They knew nothing.

The woods was his only place to be alone. No one dared come back here, at least not this far. Their worried mothers warned of snakes and poison ivy, but no one cared what the strange young boy who went to therapy every Friday did. No one cared what the boy who could draw like an artist did. No one cared what Rumpelstiltskin's son did.

This is why he was so surprised when heard a tree branch crunch behind him. Neal whirled around, and to his extreme surprise, faced a girl.

She looked around his age, and she had raven hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had a light dusting of freckles on her nose and her eyes were a light blue-green. She was a few inches shorter than him, but she looked as if she could take down a guy twice his size.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl smiled at him.

"I'm Juliette. The question is, who are you?"

"Neal Cassady." he replied, and to his surprise, the girl laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Neal asked, confused. She grinned like a cat.

"Because you're the first guy in four years who hasn't introduced himself as Romeo."

"Why would I?" he asked, frustrated. She stared at him incredulously.

"You've never heard of Romeo and Juliet?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nope," Neal replied tiredly. He often got this reaction to modern day things. As he had found out, he had been living in the equivalent setting as the Dark Ages.

Juliette blushed. "I have the play with me, I could read to you, I mean, if you want." she said shyly, not meeting his eyes. Neal smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

Juliette and Neal spent the rest of the day in the woods, together. The read Shakespeare and splashed around in the creek. When the sun set, Neal was sad to see the day go. Juliette smiled and waved goodbye, and Neal felt an odd sensation he had never felt before: True love.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

The day was not going all too well for Neal Cassady. He had been shoved, kicked, and possibly bitten numerous times, and first period hadn't even started yet. Mentally preparing himself first, he threw himself against a wall of kids (some of whom looked way to old to be in high school) and into his first period Mathematics class.

He was one of the first ones in the room, save for a few scrawny looking boys with over sized glasses and pocket calculators. Neal thought that was all, until he passed a desk in the front of the room.

"Neal! Hi!"

Neal turned cautiously, waiting to face whomever my be there, but to his delight, sitting there was Juliette Mourne.

"I didn't think you went here!" he exclaimed. Juliette nodded.

"I do! I was hoping you'd be here."

There was an awkward pause.

"So, what does your schedule look like?" she asked, opening her binder and fishing out hers. Neal shrugged.

"Nothing really exciting," he said, showing her his. Juliette grinned.

"This is awesome! We have all the same classes together, except for 6th period. You have Art and I have Drama." she practically squealed.

"Is this seat taken?" a soft voice asked. Juliette and Neal whirled around to see a boy standing next to the seat next to Neal. He had sandy brown hair and sharp blue eyes pegged with green.

"Nope! I'm Juliette by the way. Who are you?" Juliette smiled and held out her green-nailed hand. The boy took her hand rather cautiously.

"I'm Barrett. Barrett Vanir," he said sounding a tad scared, but he took her hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Neal, just in case any would like to know," Neal grumbled half-heartedly. Barrett smiled at that. The bell rang at that instant, and the ruckus classroom quieted down as students took their seats. A severe middle-aged lady walked in the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I am Ms. Vance, your new advanced Math teacher. I don't know what you cupcakes are used to in middle school, but here I have new expectations." she paused to glance around at the faces of the worried children. "I will start by taking roll. You will respond with 'here'."

"Attkins" "Here"

"Azur" "Here"

"Bernard" "Here"

"Booth...Booth...Boo-"

"Don't wear it out, sweetheart."

The door swung open revealing a leather clad boy. He had midnight black hair down to his chin and sharp blue eyes. He had a handsome face and a slight smirk that didn't look out of place there.

"Mr. Booth, how kind of you to join us. Why don't you take a seat while I write you a detention slip."

"As long as you're there, sweet cheeks." he smirked, sitting down in the desk behind Neal.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, save for a few snide remarks from Booth. Neal didn't get why he was acting up. He probably just wanted attention.

Selfish kid.

Luckily, the rest of the day went fine, but nonetheless Neal was very happy when lunch rolled around. He, Barrett, and Juliette all walked to the cafeteria discussing their classes and what they thought about their teachers.

"Is it possible to braid her upper lip hair?! It's that long!"

"Homework on the first day! Really!"

"What the hell is a detention?"

They walked into the crowded cafeteria, looking for an empty seat.

"Let's go sit over there," Juliette said suddenly, pointing towards a mostly empty table, with only one occupant. Booth. Both Neal and Barrett groaned.

"Why with him?" Neal complained, but he allowed himself to be dragged over to the table.

"Hi! Is anyone sitting here?" Juliette asked cheerfully, plopping her stuff down anyway. Booth barely looked up from his sandwich, just plainly gestured to the chair.

"I'm Juliette, by the way." Juliette said. Booth didn't even look up.

"This is ridiculous, he doesn't care! Come on, lets go find another table." Neal said angrily, not bothering to keep his voice down. Booth looked up.

"What's your name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Neal Cassady. Why does it matter to you?"

Booth smiled.

"August W. Booth, at your service," he said with a smile. It was a real smile, not the sarcastic smirk he so often wore.

The rest of lunch was much more pleasant. August was much more open now. Something about Neal had sparked something hidden in him. They were the same.

* * *

The fire was burning high and bright, reaching up to the highest tree in the clearing. Neal was past being scared it was, though. The campfire happened every time he went to the Enchanted forest.

Edith was sitting left, Gerhardt to his right. Neal loved spending time here, almost more than Neverland. The survivors told stories and sang songs, and there was a very happy atmosphere in the air. Edith's auburn hair shone as if it was on fire itself, and this was the only time Gerhardt was counted on to be completely in control and calm.

Now Gerhardt had a slight problem. It all started when he was younger.

Gerhardt had had three brothers. Ernest and William, who were younger than him, and Victor who was two years older.

Victor and Gerhardt were the best of friends when they were kids. One would have thought they were twins. They both had sandy blond hair and striking blue eyes. Although as much as they liked being together, they were very, very different.

Gerhardt was easy going, very likable, and social. He loved playing soldier whenever Victor would play with him. He had lots of friends and everyone enjoyed his company.

Victor, on the other hand, was a recluse. He was facinated with science and spent much of his time in their basement he had converted in to a lab. He believed he would make the next big scientific discovery, like when Van Helsing found a humane way to kill werewolves.

His father did not approve of this. Being a veteran of The Forty-Seventh Vampire War, he wanted his boys to be war heroes, like him.

So the day Gerhardt turned 18 years old, he enlisted for the army. Victor was sad to see his brother go, but he was going to college with hhis best friend, Henry Clerval. His father did not improve.

He doubted Victor's scientific skills, and he wasn't shy about sharing it.

Then tragedy happened. It was a surprise attack in the middle of he night. Werewolves. The troop never stood a chance.

Victor was absolutely crushed. He best friend, his playmate, gone. He came home immediately. It was a long trip home so he had lots of time to think.

Victor had been studying life science at school. The whole idea fascinated him.

A brilliant idea struck him. What if he could bring his brother back?

His father remained skeptical. But Victor could show him, he would.

So he acquired a heart, one stronger than the flimsy human ones in his world. He and Henry waited for weeks waiting for the perfect storm with the right amount of electrical power.

Gerhardt was resurrected, but not for long. Something was wrong, one second he was the kind, caring brother Victor loved, the next he was a monster.

Victor was forced to kill his brother. It was the lowest moment in his life. He had tracked him down to Neverland. It was winter, and the sea was frozen over, leaving a very restless Killian Jones and his crew stranded.

Victor had been searching for months for his brother and he was very weak.

A very nice man named Killian took him in on his boat. He explained that he and his crew were visiting Neverland. They had not expected it to be this cold.

The rest of the crew was nice enough. Killian talked to him a lot. One night, he and Killian were up until midnight listing all the different worlds.

Eventually, they found Gerhardt. Victor was the one to shoot him.

He took the body to the Enchanted Forest, hidden on an island in the woods. He vowed to return one day, and get a heart. He never had the time.

While he was hiking back through the Enchanted Forest, the curse hit. He had been in Neverland longer than he thought. He was whisked away to Storybrooke, Maine with no memory of him ever having a brother.

The storm the curse brought was enough to bring Gerhardt back. He was found by the survivors on the island. His sudden changes in personality had decreased, but they were still there.

Whenever Neal came, he brought tons of sedatives and pain killers. This helped tremendously.

Edith was a different story. She had a hell of a temper that couldn't be diminished with sedatives.

She was nice most of the time though.

This was a place he felt complete for once in his lonely life.

* * *

Emma Swan had searched everywhere for Mr. Gold's son. She had tried every anagram of Baelfire and had looked at every boy's name starting with the letter B or the last name starting with R.

The closest thing she found was a Barrett Vanir. Barrett had had a violent fight with his father when he was young, but he still lived with his mom. His biological mom.

There had been other canidates too, but none fit completely.

It didn't help with Hook and Cora in Storybrooke. So far, they hadn't done anything, but that was just making Emma more paranoid.

When Gold announced he had lifted the curse over the town line, Emma was far more than relieved. Gold poured th magic potion stuff over one of Baelfire's old cloaks.

They jumped in the car quickly. Gold wasn't sure how long the potion would last. So when Henry jumped up out of the backseat, Emma regretted not checking with him before she left. She had time only to throw a pre-packed suitcase in the trunk.

"So," Henry said, making himself comfortable, "What is your son like?" Mr. Gold smiled.

"He is a lot like you. He's kind and sweet, and much, much braver than I ever was." he replied, getting a misty far off look in his eyes.

"How do you know he's still like that?" Emma grumbled. Mr. Gold whipped around.

"What do you mean?" he asked, concerned.

"The foster system changes people," she shrugged.

The rest of the ride (which was 8 hours long) was unusually quite. The cloak began to vibrate violently and glow when they reached Manhattan. All the sudden, it made a violent movement right when they reached a run down apartment building.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked and everyone filed out of the car. Gold swallowed, but nodded. With that, they opened the door to the building.

Neal had been preparing for this for days after a phone call from August. He had removed all pictures of himself and had Barrett (who lived in the apartment below him) keep a look out. So he wasn't really that surprised when he came up to his apartment building and saw his father, Emma, and some kid standing there. They were very expected, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

It hit him like a ton of bricks seeing his father again. All his breath was knocked out. he stood there, stunned, for a moment.

"Hey, you alright?" Barrett was standing next to him, looking at the people in front of their building. Neal shook his head.

"Yeah, let's go get a cup of coffee." he said with a weak smile, then he turned his back on his father, just like his father did to him.

* * *

Emma picked the lock on the apartment door pretty easily. It was standard, just like she used to pick. She just made sure Henry didn't see.

They walked in. The apartment was small, but cozy. Emma looked around and smiled. She liked this guy, even though she didn't know him.

By his bed were stacks and stacks of books, enough to keep Belle satisfied for at least a week. He had a small T.V in another corner surrounded by a bunch a DVDs.

As Emma looked closer, she saw LOST, Friends, Game of Thrones, Sherlock, Supernatural, and Doctor Who all made their homes there.

Gold seemed a little shell shocked. He looked around and began feeling things.

"What's this?" Henry said, getting on his knees, going under the desk. When he crawled out he had a photograph clutched in his hand.

The picture showed a group of people, presumably on a dock of some kind. There were three guys (all shirtless and holding beers) in the picture and one girl.

The first boy had long black hair that went down to his neck. The second had dark brown hair cut in a wave style, and the third had the same dark brown hair, but his hair hung stick straight into his eyes. He had is arm around the girl, who was pretty with black hair and green-blue eyes. A look of pure love and happiness shone on their faces.

"Which one is your son?" Henry asked. Gold pointed at the boy with dark hair and his arm around the girl.

"I guess he isn't home." Henry said.

"No use hanging around," Emma replied, "I'll keep an eye on the place."

They left with Gold looking a little relieved and a little sad at the same time. There was always tomorrow.


	7. Won't Take Nothing But A Memory

**Give credit where credit is due. **

**Please, Please Review! (oh that rhymed!)**

**Won't Take Nothing But A Memory  
**

"Neal, if you're lying I swear to God I'm going to kill you!"

Neal B. Cassady, Barrett S. Vanir, Juliette M. and Greg F. Mourne, and August W. Booth were in the woods, about to do the impossible: jump into a parallel world.

After August had found out where Neal had come from, he thought it was only fair that everyone else should know about their little secret.

Many things had changed since freshman year. Neal was 17 and a half now, and in the past years August had opened up a bit to his friends. Their little group spent most of their time together, up in a little tree house Juliette's dad and brother, Greg, built.

Greg was Juliette's younger brother. They were good friends, and since he was only one year younger, everyone else liked hanging out with him too.

As good of friends as Juliette and Greg were, they were as different as hot and cold. Juliette was sweet, easy going, and calm. She always thought out each and every decision before she acted. She loved to learn and had a killer sucker punch.

Greg, on the other hand, had a hell of a temper when you got him going. Although most of the time he was as sweet as cherry pie (which he had an addiction to). He had no interest in school, and in contrast to Juliette's dark black hair, his was a sandy blonde-brown color.

So now there they were, lined up on a cliff face.

"This isn't some crazy plan to have a group suicide, is it?" Barrett asked nervously. Neal didn't respond, he just rolled his eyes and threw his bean off the cliff.

Nothing happened for a second, then a swirling green vortex appeared. It looked just the way it did almost 4 years ago, an incarnation of pure evil, reminding Neal of that last look on his father's face: a father glad to be rid of his son.

"Sick!" Greg exclaimed, leaning over the edge. Juliette, who had been the most doubtful, just gaped for a moment, then went and kissed Neal straight on the lips.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she whispered. Neal just hugged her tighter.

"It's okay," he whispered back.

"Get a room!" August exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He took a running start, then flung himself off the cliff.

Greg, who was closest to August, grinned at his sister.

"What have we got to lose." he said, and with a yell, he was off the cliff.

Now it was just Barrett, Juliette, and Neal.

"Neal, I think I'll stay here, okay?" Juliette said backing up.

"I'll stay with her!" Barrett volunteered, backing away as well. Neal sighed and grabbed both their hands.

"Come on," Neal said quietly, as he led them to the edge. They jumped.

Neal could hear Juliette's and Barrett's screams echoing around as they fell through the air.

They hit the ground with a thud. First Neal, then Barrett on top of him, and Juliette on top of him. Unluckily, August and Greg still hadn't moved.

"Somebody move! I'm stuck!"

"I can't, Juliette's on top of me!"

"GROSS! MENTAL IMAGES!"

"Alright, who poked me?"

Finally they all got untangled from one another. Neal sat up with a grin on his face.

"Guys, welcome to Neverland." he said, gesturing around.

August was the first to hop up.

"Magic! Is there really magic here? God, I haven't seen magic in forever." he exclaimed, looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Neal!" Tigerlily was running towards him, a huge smile on her face.

"There's so m-" she stopped short.

"Who's this?" she asked tensely, her lips pursed in a straight line. Neal shifted awkwardly.

"These are my friends Barrett, Greg, and August, and my girlfriend Juliette. Guys this is Tigerlily." he said, gesturing from one to another. There was a murmer of hellos as Tigerlily glared.

"You never mentioned a girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I must of."

"Ask Killian, you didn't."

Juliette coughed.

"Uh, whose Killian?" she asked, with a slight look of confusion on her face.

Both Tigerlily's head and Neal's head snapped towards her.

"You've read Peter Pan, right?" Neal asked. Juliette nodded. Neal raised his eyebrows.

Juliette squealed. "Captain Hook?" she guessed, her eyes glowing bright. Neal smiled and nodded. He loved it Juliette got excited.

August paled.

"Him? He kinda has a reputation back home." he stuttered, looking a little scared.

"What?" Neal asked knitting his eyebrows together. August laughed in an odd high-pitched voice.

"Well you know, the old stories. Lock up your windows and set the captive parrot free, or else a pirate you may see. Apparently, a hooked man would sneak around looking for a way to kill the Dark One." he explained.

Neal laughed. "He'd be happy to know that people everywhere fear him!" Neal chuckled.

"Are we going or what?" Greg complained while Barrett nodded enthusiastically behind him. Tigerlily glared.

"Fine whatever. Come on then." she grumbled and stormed off towards the direction of the harbor.

"What's her problem?" Barrett asked frowning in her general direction. Neal went bright red.

"She sorta has a crush on me," he mumbled. August laughed and Juliette rolled her eyes.

"Always the hot ones!" Greg murmured, looking a little starstruck under his black frame glasses.

At first, Killian was not to pleased to find that Neal had brought strangers into his inner sanctum. But after meeting everyone, he started to warm up a little.

Neal thought he took a special liking to Barrett, although Neal had no idea why. Barrett's father was in the Navy, so he was never really around. But when he was, he was drunk or having some sort of affair wasting and gambling away his money.

Last year, Barrett and his father had a "falling out". It mostly ended with Barrett having to go to the hospital with a bullet in his left leg and his father gone. He never returned and Barrett swore it was for the best.

It had been the same deal with Killian's father, Davy. Except for the guns had been a sword fight. They were kindred spirits in horrible fathers.

Another thing Neal found exceptionally weird was Greg and Tigerlily's relationship. At first he just thought Tigerlily was trying to show Neal she didn't care about him anymore, but after a while he noticed how her eyes shone whenever she looked at Greg.

Neal didn't mind. He was in love with Juliette, he wanted to be with her forever.

* * *

Neal was really starting to worry about Edith. She was getting twitchier and twitchier with each passing second. And she kept rubbing at her eyes. Lord knows why, but she was. Neal always liked the young girl's eyes. They were bright blue, almost electric. They crackled and sparked with deadly energy.

There was also the way she kept on looking at him. Like she saw something horrifying in his future. Or in her's.

It was because of this Neal had been watching her more closely than ever. So one summer night when the moon was at its brightest, shining orange in the sky, he saw her sneak away.

He followed her through the dark, moist woods and his behind a tree while she stood in the middle of the clearing fidgeting slightly. He wanted to run out and grab her hand, pull the red-haired girl away from this dangerous place.

Before he could act, a tornado of sparkling yellow light appeared. It was not a good light, no, this was the color of magic.

Then with a flash, it was gone. A lovely young woman stood in it's place. She had long, curly black hair, full red lips, and a tight dark purple dress on.

"Edith, my dear," she purred, "How can I help you?" Edith gulped.

"I'm going to die," she whispered, and by the sound of her voice, Neal could tell she was close to tears.

The woman laughed. It was cold and ringing and sent shivers up Neal's spine.

"Well, most people will one day!" she grinned, looking like a Cheshire cat. Edith gulped.

"I need to know how! I can only see bits and pieces. Fragments. I need to see more! Please Mother Gothel!" she yelled, breaking down in sobs.

"Oh dearie! You know I can help you there! But unlimited sight is a burden, and it can go very bad you know, like that poor Vivianna, always peering into her crystal ball."

Neal didn't like the way she said this. Her voice didn't match the reassuring and warning words she was trying to say.

"I want it!" Edith said firmly wiping away her tears.

"It shall be yours then," Mother Gothel replied, taking a shining blue ball out of her bag. "Stare into this, and you shall have the gift to see all. You shall be Seer."

Edith took it, but as soon as she touched it she started screaming and convulsing on the ground.

Mother Gothel just smiled.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Neal cried, running into the clearing. Mother Gothel whipped around.

"Well, isn't the man of the hour! Mr. Cassady, won't you join us?" she sang. Neal stepped a shaky step forward.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously. The woman smiled.

"Mother Gothel," she announced, bowing. "Mother of all magic!" It freaked him out how much she sounded like his father.

"Stop hurting Edith."

Mother Gothel laughed. "She asked for it! Besides, why would I give up and perfectly good Seer? Unless you have something to offer." Her eyes glinted hungrily at these last words. Neal paled.

"What do you want?" he asked nervously.

"Your soul." Neal jumped.

"My soul? Are you mad? What would you want that for?" he squeaked, his voice going unnaturally high. Mother Gothel leaned in close to his face.

"Neal, you are the most powerful human being in the world. Your face only can kill whole continents. I can see your future and you will rule all. All you need is to give your soul, then I can help you achieve all that," she explained as if this was obvious. Neal's head was swimming with questions. Only one stuck out, though.

"Will Edith live if I give it to you?" he asked. Mother Gothel nodded.

"What will you do to it?" Mother Gothel smiled another eerie grin at this.

"I will take a drop of pure magic, and put it there. When the time is right, it will manifest itself. You will be more powerful then anyone, even the Dark One," she said, staring at him with bright yellow eyes.

The words struck him like a ton of bricks. _More powerful than his father._ He wasn't sure if he wanted that, but Edith continuing screams helped make his final decision.

"Fine," he said closing his eyes, "Just do it quickly."

Like most magical people can take out hearts, there are a select few who can take out souls as well. Only about three people to be exact. And Rumpelstiltskin was not one of them.

She reached her hand inside Neal's body, just below his rib cage, and pulled out a glowing green ball of light.

Neal collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Mother Gothel pulled a vial out of her robe. Pure magic, one of the most powerful substances in the world.

She placed a single drop on the soul and it shivered. A small piece turned magic yellow. Mother Gothel smiled and returned the soul.

Neal shot straight up and gasped for air.

"I don't feel any different," he murmured. Mother Gothel laughed.

"Well, you won't until the time is right," she said, brushing back a lose strand of his hair. "Now, what about our little friend here."

She snapped her fingers, and Edith stopped screaming. She was breathing heavily and Neal ran over to her side.

"Edith..." he said, shaking her. Edith rolled over and opened her eyes. Except, her eyes weren't there.

"I can't see!" she wailed, trying to feel around with her hands. She opened her palms and Neal jumped back a foot. Her eyes were on her palms.

Then, she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"What?! Where'd she go?" Neal shouted, turning to Mother Gothel. She smiled.

"Edith has a more important role to play now." she said. "She is alive though." Neal stood up, glaring at Mother Gothel.

"Oh Neal, don't look at me like that! Here have this," she pouted handing him a box.

"What is it?" asked Neal, taking it. She smiled.

"A memory box. It has a duplicate of all your memories, in case you were to ever lose them."

Neal didn't think it was useful at the time, but he didn't know what was coming.

* * *

Greg Mendel was scared. Like really, really scared. The magic didn't really freak him out that much, it really just intrigued him. It was the fact that it all seemed so familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it did.

He wasn't scared to tell his wife, after all, he had proof of magic. She didn't really act the way he expected though.

His wife, Lillian, was the love of his life. She was Native American, although she never said what tribe. She had long dark hair and big brown puppy dog eyes.

Greg thought she would skeptical, or a least show a little more enthusiasm then she did towards magic.

"Oh well," he thought. There were more important things to do now, after all, Storybrooke, Maine was not your average town.

* * *

Hook was getting really tired of magic. It wasn't really fair that people used it against him in his non magical state.

He was at the town border, holding in his hand a piece of his beloved ship. The thing he loved most.

Hook had broken into Rumpelstiltskin's shop and stolen the potion used for crossing the town border. He also was armed with a handful of pixie dust. Cora said that the Kingdom of Manhattan was far away, and he didn't like the idea of the iron beasts known as 'cars'.

He was going to get revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, even if it meant betraying someone he cared for.

* * *

He had a son. _A son!_ And he hadn't been there for him. Yep, he had official accomplished everything on his Things Not to do list.

What pained him most was that Emma was not going to tell him. Henry was his son too, whether Emma liked it or not.

And his father, oh god, his father. He couldn't even look at him right now. After seeing a face he had only seen in nightmares for the past twenty years of his life, it was a bit shocking to see him look so normal.

They were all standing awkwardly in the lobby of his apartment building, wondering what to do next. It freaked him out how his father was looking at Henry, like he was pondering what to do with him. It scared Neal.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Neal asked his father. Mr. Gold looked a little surprised, but he nodded.

"What is it son?" he asked, and Neal could hear the hopefulness in his father's voice.

"Don't get to excited, I want to warn you, if you hurt Henry I swear to god I'll murder you," he growled. Mr. Gold's eyebrows furrowed in a confused look.

"Why would I do that?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"You're wearing that 'I wonder if I should kill that guy' look," he mumbled. Mr. Gold opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the opening door.

"Hello Neal, long time no see."

**So, you guys like? Review if you did!**

**Hint Hint: If Mother Gothel is the mother of all magic then who's the father? Leave your guesses in the comments! :)**


	8. Love and All It's Monsters

**Sorry the chapters are taking so long to get out, but you know, I'm a lazy teenager. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Oh also, this chapter goes back to Grave Thoughts. And there is NO Tamara in this story! And August will stay in his beautiful manly scruffiness.**

**Love and All it's Monsters**

The nameless boy sat alone in the corner of the Collin's house. It was filled to the brim with screaming children. It was known that the Collins only took on so many kids to supply their drinking habits. To be honest, he was quite scared. Back home, he'd only been to a pub once. It was filled with hags and rowdy dwarves, but it wasn't anything compared to this.

One boy, however, approached him. He sat himself down across from him and stared.

"Why are you here?" he asked. The boy shrugged.

"My papa let me go," he mumbled. A look a sympathy crossed the opposite boy's face.

"I'm Owen. My dad was captured by an witch. I stayed with my uncle until last week when he had a heart attack. Mr. Collins is my next closest relative." he said "What's you name?"

The boy shrugged. Owen laughed.

"You can't not have a name! Here," he said, pulling off a book from the shelf. "The First Third, by Neal Cassady. You can be Neal Cassady then."

The boy, now known as Neal, smiled.

"Thanks Owen."

Their friendship grew within the short time Owen was there. When his uncle got better, he had to move back to Pennsylvania, but they kept in touch through e-mail and letters and it wasn't long before Neal's foster father had to go one a business trip to Pennsylvania. Neal needed a place to stay.

OUAT

"So Neal, you're from Maine, aren't you?"

Neal was sitting at Mr. Mendel's dining room table. Marcus Mendel was Owen's uncle on his mother's side. Neal's foster father was on a business trip in Pennsylvania and Owen had asked if he could spend the night.

Mr. Mendel was nice enough, but very nosy. Owen was mostly quiet, but Neal got the feeling he was the kind of person that kept to himself a lot.

"Um, yeah," he replied uncomfortably. Maine is where he had been found when he first came to this world. Mr. Mendel frowned.

"Whereabouts?" he demanded, leaning in closer. The table fell silent. Neal gulped.

"I-I don't know. I didn't live there long," he stammered. That was the truth. He was only in Maine for about three weeks before he got shipped of to Tallahassee. Before Mr. Mendel could ask another question, Owen swooped in.

"Neal, are you done eating? Let's go up to my room! I just got the complete Star Wars movies that we can watch." Neal sighed with relief, but couldn't shake off the icy glare Mr. Mendel was giving him.

* * *

It was rainy the day it happened. The road was wet and sleek, the sky a cold, dark black. The few cars that slid by were slightly swerving in the downpour.

Four twenty-one year old boys were sitting in a smoky bedroom. The source of the smoke came from the shaggiest of the boys, a black haired young man who was smoking something that was not tobacco.

A cell phone of the youngest boy went off, a simple text from a girl requesting her younger brother to come pick her up from the supermarket since she didn't want to bike in the rain at nine o'clock at night.

"Hey Neal, Juliette wants me to pick her up and I'm too tired. Can you come with?" Greg asked.

Neal shook his head.

"Nah, come on man. You're a big boy. You can do it," he laughed.

The rest of the company laughed along too. Greg was almost always the end of jokes for being the youngest. Smiling, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. The boys continued throwing popcorn at each other.

Neal took a slow sip from his beer as he felt a pang of guilt in heart. Juliette was his girlfriend, after all. But as he fingered the ring in his pocket he knew one night wouldn't count in the many more they would hopefully spend together. If she said yes, that is.

Neal Cassady loved Juliette more than he loved anything else. Everything about her was perfect. The way she laughed, the way she talked, even the way she smelled was just..._great. _

Before he had made the decision to ask her, he had consulted just about everyone he knew, including his friend who lived in Pennsylvania, Owen Flynn. He met Owen when he had first gotten to this world and he still could remember it like it was yesterday.

Barrett brought Neal out of his thoughts by flicking a piece of popcorn at his eye. It hit its target perfectly and Neal cried out. He was just about to aim his own piece back at Barrett when his cell phone rang, along with August's and Barrett's.

The three boys froze. Neal rose the device slowly to his ear.

He remembered answering. He remembered dropping it on the floor and hearing it make a thumping sound. The rest was a blur, until he got to the hospital.

It was dark, they said. The car probably slipped, they said. Nobody's fault, they said.

Hit a tree. Dead on impact. Snapped neck. One survivor. Life support.

These words rang throughout his head. Half of them he'd never heard of. The worst part was realizing that he would never here Greg's voice again. Neal didn't know why, but this sadden him the most.

Greg was driving. Juliette was in the front seat beside him. She dropped her phone. He bent down to pick it up for her. A truck driver who'd been driving all the way from Los Angelos drifted off for a fraction of a second and swerved. Greg didn't have a seat belt on. He swerved to avoid the car, right into a tree.

They always warn you in school about these kind of things; if you don't buckle up you could die. They say it, but no one ever believes them. They laugh and giggle and say it'll never happen to them, they're too smart to get in a car wreck.

Greg was about as smart as they come. He was getting a degree in law at the time. It's funny how one moment of stupidity can erase all that. How life can pivot in one fraction of a second.

Greg was the one that now lay dead, but his sister had the worse fate. Juliette was now hooked up to a dozen different machines, depending on them to keep her alive.

His Juliette, the bright, laughing girl that he wanted to be his bride.

Neal saw Mr. and Mrs. Mourne talking to the doctor over in a corner. They were both sobbing, and nodding at the doctor. Neal went over to them.

"Is she going to be alright?" he managed to choke out. The doctor looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way we can save her." he said in a sickly sweet voice. Neal stood there in shock. He wanted to yell at the doctor, to scream at them all and take Juliette away and heal her himself.

But he couldn't. He was frozen, rooted to the spot. He felt tears gliding down his cheeks effortlessly and noiselessly. As if some greater was guiding him, he walked slowly over to where Juliette lay on the hospital bed. He planted on last kiss on her forehead, running his fingers through her hair one last time.

"Goodbye Juliette. I love you so, _so_ much," he whispered, and in his heart he knew this was the last time he would ever say those words again. He would have never admit it to anyone ever, but in that moment he could see why his father had wanted magic; to save those he loved.

* * *

It was storming outside and Tigerlily struggled to get down the sails of The Jolly Roger. She looked up and grinned when she saw a figure making its way towards the boat.

She was a bit disappointed Neal hadn't brought Greg back with him, she'd really liked hanging out with him, but not so much in a romantic way.

Grinning, Tigerlily ran up to him but she stopped short.

Neal's arms were covered in vertical slashes and were drenched in blood. Tigerlily knew just from the sight that they were self inflicted.

"God, Neal," she whispered, "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

Neal smiled. It was a crazy deranged smile that sent shivers up Tigerlily's spine.

"I deserved it. I killed them, it's all my fault. All of them. I didn't go with Greg, even though he asked." he whispered.

Tigerlily's eyes widened, "Neal what are you talking about?"

He looked up at her, the rain swirling with his own tears.

"They're dead, Tigerlily! Dead and it's all my fault. Just like it's all my fault that thousands of people had their happily ever afters taken away because I didn't love my father hard enough! Just like all those people who died because they accidentally hurt me, even if it was my fault. There was a man my father turned into a snail because I ran in front of his cart. He had a wife who was pregnant and two small kids, but my father killed him. The baby died a year later because the mother couldn't afford to feed it because it's father wasn't there! Everything I touch breaks!" he sobbed and proceeded to collapse on the ground.

Killian helped Tigerlily moving him into a bed that they kept in the ship. Killian was shaking with rage.

"What's the matter?" she asked tentatively.

"Neal is so broken right now because his father was a selfish bastard. When I find that crocodile, I will make sure he suffers." he growled and stalked out of the room.

In the end, they both decided it'd be best if Tigerlily accompanied Neal back to his world to ensure no more "accidents" happened. She met one of his friends, a nice young man loved Star Wars and loved her. She had every intention to return to her home, but Owen Peter Flynn was the best person she knew, and she would stay with him until the end of time.

* * *

Hook stood in the doorway of the apartment building, smiling maliciously.

"Killian, you promised you wouldn't without my consent!" Neal growled. He was referring to the time when Neal made him promise not to kill his father until he got Neal's permission.

Hook shrugged. "Plans change lad, and I have every intention of skinning a crocodile today."

"You know each other?" Gold barked, glaring at them both. Neal opened his mouth to reply, but Hook stopped him short.

"Well, the boy ought to know his stepfather, shouldn't he?" he smirked.

Gold let out a bark of rage and ran at Hook, forgetting that there wasn't any magic in this world. Hook smiled and lunged. His hook landed in the place nearest the old man's heart.

Gold gasped, and dropped on his knees at Hook's feet.

"Goodbye crocodile," he hissed, raising his hook to deliver the final blow.

There was a thunk sound as a piece of wood hit the back of the pirate's neck. A man with black hair and sea-green eyes peered up at the group.

"You're welcome," he said, dropping the weapon and grinning. Emma looked confused.

"Who are you?" she asked. Another grin from the man.

"Barrett Vanir, at your service," he smiled, extending his hand.

**Sorry this took so long to get out, but I hope you like it! Next chapter we may get to see what the effects of having a magic-tainted soul are... Please review! :)**


End file.
